Technology for a computer automated atherosclerosis assessment for femoral angiograms will be transferred to operate on cine coronary angiograms. The principal steps involved will be: 1. Development of automated vessel edge tracking in sequential cine frames; 2. Development of a procedure assigning standard nomenclature to coronary segments; 3. Development of computer applicable rules for designating reference segments as basis for stenosis measures; 4. combination of measurements on a single lesion from several views; and 5. Calibration of the method against cine angiograms of diseased human and canine coronary arteries. The basis for calibration in human coronary arteries will be human film reading. The basis for calibration in canine coronary angiograms will be arterial casts and pathologic measurements.